Cool Kids
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: 17-year-old model Hazuki Kino finds herself enamoured with the elegance of the new model on the circuit, Michiru Kaioh. What she wouldn't give to have that level of grace. Through a series of small events, she begins to get closer to the woman, whom she discovers can read her like a book and see straight through her personality game. (One-Shot, Post Canon).
_**(Wish I Could be Like the) Cool Kids**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Title comes from "Cool Kids" by Echosmith. I thought it fit this story and hope my readers will be able to see why._

 _Anyway, this one-shot is a **slight ** crossover with my __**Fruits Basket**_ _fanfiction,_ _After Story_ _, which is about the love story between Akito Sohma and her new worker/servant/boyfriend, Tedachi (OC). Tedachi has a younger cousin, Hazuki, who is seventeen and has been in love with him since they were children. She's convinced they're meant to be and he'll eventually leave Akito and fall for her, despite them being closely related and Tedachi rebuffing her again and again, telling her he sees her only as little sister, if anything. She tries all she can to get his attention and seem appealing, and has a love/hate relationship with Akito, in that she learned to respect her but still hates her with Tedachi (See: After Story, Obligatory Vacation Chapter, Part One and Two). So, in this story gets a much-needed talking to about her actions and the way she hides her personality._

 _I hope you all are okay with and can enjoy this little piece I wrote as a way to clear my mind in struggling to edit the next chapter of_ _After Story_ _. It's my first **Sailor Moon** fic in a long, long time and the first one where I've really written about Haruka and Michiru. Eight years ago when I wrote **Sailor Moon** fic regularly I couldn't stand yuri for whatever reason and went with the dub names and wrote them as friends, but over the years I have grown a lot as a writer and person and I adore the fuck out of these two and their relationship. As such, I'm hoping I did alright and that my (if I can get any) reviewers will let me know if it seems like I'm doing good with these characters I'm just starting to understand. _

_By the way, this fic is post-canon for both_ _ **Sailor Moon**_ _and_ _ **Fruits Basket**_ _._

* * *

 _Timeline: Late November_

"But you _promised_ you'd come!" Hazuki practically whined, balancing her mobile between her head and shoulder as she down the hallway of the building where her fashion show rehearsal was to be held, her mother following close behind.

"I know, I know. But something came up and…" Tedachi tried to explain.

"Ugh. It's _Akito_ , isn't it?! Why do you let her dictate your life?!" Hazuki snapped.

"Yes, I'm going out with Akito. But I'm also going out with Kazuo, who I haven't seen in over a year."

"Who's that?"

"My best friend, remember? You've met him once or twice?"

"That weird guy who plays video games all day?"

"He doesn't play them all day, he _develops them_."

"Whatever," She said with an annoyed huff.

"Look, I'm sorry it's not going to work out this time but…Akito, stop it…" He trailed off, sighed at the glare and faint growl Akito gave when he shifted over on his sofa, turning back to the phone while she snuggled in closer, and then carefully setting a hand on her lower back after adjusting her blanket. "Sorry, she doesn't feel well," He explained to his cousin.

Hazuki scoffed. "And you're going to _go out_ with her?"

"She's not sick, Hazuki. It's girl stuff," Tedachi explained, gently pressing his hand into Akito's back and smiling at her content sigh. "Stuff you should know about. I used to spend time comforting you too."

Hazuki paused, face flushing at the memories of being curled up at his side, head resting on his shoulder while he rubbed her back and how he always made her favourite foods and made sure she was comfortable. She missed those times. Their busy schedules didn't allow for a lot of setups lately…And idea that fueled her as she snapped, "Don't change the subject. I'm still mad at you!"

"I'll try and make it to your next show, alright?"

"You better _not_ let me down again!"

"I won't. I promise."

"I hope you mean it this time," She warned and quickly ended the call, sighing as she slipped her mobile into her bag.

"What happened?" Her mother asked once she caught up.

"Tedachi's not coming on Saturday. He's going out…With _her_."

"Hazuki, what have I told you about talking like that? You barely know anything about Miss Sohma."

' _Oh, I know more than you know…'_ Hazuki thought as they headed further down the hallway. She hadn't told anyone what happened or what she had learned about Akito during their summer holiday. She refused to admit to anyone that she had developed any sort of respect for the woman who was taking away her future husband. _'It's hard though…One can't help but respect her strength…And I guess I can see why Tedachi –'_ Her thoughts trailed off as she turned a corner and smacked into something.

"Watch where you're going, would you?" Hazuki hissed in instinct.

"I'm sorry," A soft, polite voice replied as the woman she had run into moved to pick up her dropped case and mobile. "I'll try to be more careful next time," She said, turning to look at Hazuki, who only gasped in response as she was met with the prettiest, deepest blue eyes she had ever seen that belonged to an equally stunning woman with strangely, yet beautifully coloured dark aqua hair that fell in waves and settled past her shoulders. Her aura was feminine and elegant, just like the royal blue dress and black tights she had accessorised with a matching black boots, a black winter cape and beret, the latter of which she carried in her hand.

"I…Um…" Hazuki stuttered as the woman swept down the hallway, only breaking out of her trance when her mother called to her.

"Hazuki! Come on! You're already late for makeup!"

"Yes, mum…" Hazuki replied, glancing back one last time before quickly moving to catch up with her mother, who sat back with her computer, checking emails and inquiries while one of the makeup women hovered over her daughter.

"I don't even know why I bother. You're so pretty already!" The woman commented. "It's almost a shame to have to cake this stuff on…."

"It's only for the show. We need to be careful because of all the lights, remember?" Hazuki said.

"I do, I do," The woman sighed, frowning when she reached back into her bag. "Oh, shit. I forgot that lipstick…Can you give me a moment?"

"Oh, of course!" Hazuki replied sweetly, frowning once the woman was out of sight and then letting out a sigh as she sat back, soon looking up when the magazine on the vanity table caught her eye. She carefully reached for it and began flipping, eyes widening when she came to one of the centre pages.

"She's pretty, huh?" The makeup woman commented as she came up behind her client with the mentioned lipstick in hand.

"But who…?"

"That's Michiru Kaioh. She's actually a violinist who recently broke into the modeling circuit. No one is quite sure why, but she's been rocking it ever since she started three months ago. Within the first two weeks she was already getting full-page requests. I guess already having a reputation helps, but so does that rare beauty. She's actually in the same show you're in, except she's in the designer gown lineup."

"Hmm…" Hazuki murmured absentmindedly. Both parties went silent soon after as the woman put the finishing touches on the makeup and then sent her off to casual wardrobe, where she went over her choices and outfit changes with the coordinator, who had chosen a casual, purple sundress as her first outfit and then also ushered her off to get into queue for the trial run, but, halfway through she stopped when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a familiar figure in the middle of her own trial run.

Despite her being trained as a musician and not a model, Michiru _worked_ the runway. Her steps were elegant, but still had a bit of flair to them. The black dress halter dress with the chiffon overlay fit her perfectly and clung in all the right places as she turned and posed at the director's insistence.

"Perfect! Just… _Perfect_! The elegance, the beauty….It's exactly what we need!" The designer praised

"Well of course it is. My manager did say I was the _epitome_ of perfection," Michiru said with a delicate hair flip.

' _Ugh. She's vain…'_ Hazuki thought, quickly dropping the thought when the young woman paused and then gave a soft laugh, signaling the statement as a joke.

"And she's funny too!" The director declared with a hearty laugh of his own.

"Very well then. Go try on the blue piece now," The designer ordered, earning a silent nod in acknowledgement before Michiru slipped away, unaware of Hazuki's wandering eyes as the younger girl carefully observed every step, only snapping out of her trance when her name was called and then quickly scurrying off to join the lineup.

* * *

' _Maybe I should apologise?'_ Hazuki thought awhile later, only halfway paying attention to the designer laying out clothing choices in front of her while on the other side of the room, Michiru carefully went through final choices with a wardrobe assistant, offering very well-informed commentary on the three dresses in front of her. She was picky, but not bitchy or vain, and seemed to only want the dress to fit well so that it looked right and could be seen as the designer intended it. She had been that way all through the dress rehearsal. She offered suggestions when appropriate, but never undermined anyone while doing so, and had this polite, regal air about her that had not deserved to be so harshly disrespected simply because the Hazuki had been in a bad mood.

"Miss Kino?" A voice spoke up, breaking Hazuki out of her trance as she turned to look at the wardrobe coordinator for the casual, teen line and then glanced down at her choices.

"With these pieces the designer wanted to go for a cute, yet elegant look. Something that could be worn on a date or to a casual party," The woman explained and Hazuki nodded as she looked things over and carefully fingered the material.

"I like this one," She said of a high-neck teal piece. "The main fabric is breathable and comfortable and the chiffon overlay gives it just the right touch of elegance. If we match it with simple black pumps and a necklace, it would look really cute."

"That's what I was thinking!" The coordinator gushed, moving to quickly grab a jewellery box. "But I wasn't sure what you liked, so I didn't lay anything out."

"It's fine, really!" Hazuki smiled sweetly, looked over her choices and frowned when she didn't find anything that stuck out. "Do you have anything else?"

The coordinator paused in thought and then sighed and shook her head when she realised that no, she didn't have another set.

' _Of course you don't! Why are these people never better prepared?! None of this crap matches and half of it is gaudy bullshit! Whatever, I'll find something…'_ Hazuki thought, saying in a soft voice, "Oh! It's okay! I'll look through my own stuff. I'm sure I can find something!"

"But…The show is in four days!"

"Don't worry about it, really!"

"In that case, I'll take all of this and let them know you've chosen your last outfit so they can schedule alterations if needed."

"Of course," Hazuki nodded, scowling as she turned and walked away. _'Great now I have to find my own damn jewellery…As if this wasn't already bad enough. Tedachi can't come, two of the outfits I'm wearing have these awful hats and now they're skimping on jewellery for the casual section? What is with these people today? It's like they…'_ She thought, the train immediately stopping when she smacked into something and fell to the ground. She glared, intending to scream at someone, but didn't get a chance once she realised she had run into a _clothing rack_.

"Are you alright?" Michiru asked as she came around and held her hand out.

Hazuki only stared for a moment as she processed the situation and then let out a whine. "I think so…But…You don't have to help me. I'm just a clumsy little airhead."

"So you say," Michiru shrugged as Hazuki took her hand and allowed the older woman to help her up.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Hazuki said in response to her comment, quickly turning away with crossed arms.

Michiru simply smiled in response and turned away just as Hazuki's mother reappeared and set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"The director said that we're done for the day. We can get ready to leave now," She informed her daughter, getting a brief nod in response before the girl ran off to change and then made her way down a back hall, stopping and backing up when she came to a certain door.

' _Should I…? I mean….I guess I_ _ **was**_ _rude. She didn't say anything, but…'_ Hazuki paused, thought for a moment about how, if he was here, Tedachi would probably scold her and then make her apologise and take responsibility for her words, something he'd been doing a lot more of recently. _'Alright…Alright…I guess…'_ She sighed and carefully knocked on the door, taking in a breath when she was told to come in.

"Um…Miss Kaioh?" Hazuki said as she entered, waiting while Michiru adjusted her black headband before turning towards her.

"Oh, it's you," She commented.

"Yes…Me…" Hazuki nervously laughed, feeling slightly intimidated by the other woman's gaze as she waited and watched.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh, yeah! Well…I…I'm sorry," The younger girl quickly dipped into a proper bow. "About earlier. It was rude of me to snap at you when I was the one not paying attention. It's just…Something happened and…"

"It's alright. We all have our moments. Just try and be careful next time, alright? And try not to take out your bad moods on others. It's not becoming, especially for a lady."

"Right…I also wanted to…" Hazuki started, trailing off when an unfamiliar ringtone went off and quickly realising as she dug through her handbag that it had to be Michiru's own mobile.

"Hello?" She said when she answered. "Yes, I'm done for the day. Just pull around to the front and I'll meet you there." Michiru paused, carefully listening to the person on the other end. "We can go out if you want…But then we'll be up late and no, not because of _that_. I _still_ have to practice for the recital _and_ get the music sheets together for the class," She stopped again, giggled this time. "You're awful, you know that, right? We'll finish this discussion once I get outside, alright? Love you."

"Who's that? Your _boyfriend_?" Hazuki teased.

"Something like that," Michiru shrugged and quickly grabbed her handbag. "I have to leave now, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

"Right," Hazuki nodded, saying as she left, "Have a good evening, Miss Kaioh."

" _Michiru_."  
"What?"

"You can call me Michiru if you like…Um…I'm sorry. I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Hazuki Kino."

"Well, it nice to meet you Hazuki…I _can_ call you that, right?"

"Um…Sure. I guess?" Hazuki shrugged and Michiru smiled before turning down the hall, once again unaware of the younger girl's wandering eyes and trance-like state that was broken by a familiar ringtone.

"I'm coming, Mama. I just got caught up with something," Hazuki said when she answered her mobile, hanging up right after and then quickly running off, knowing that she had homework and chores to complete once at home, but easily throwing both tasks aside in favour of curling up in her bed and dialing Tedachi, only to be a little more than disappointed when he didn't answer, even after two calls.

' _Ever since he got with_ _ **her**_ _, he takes too long to answer the phone…If at all!'_ She thought with a scowl as she threw the device aside and reluctantly moved to start on her homework, looking up from her math assignment when her mother opened the door.

"I'm not going to be able to take you to your next rehearsal in two days," Her mother reminded her.

"I remember," Hazuki sighed. "But it's fine. I know how to work the train system."

"I know you do…But I still worry about you."

"Well, don't."

" _Hazuki_ ," Her mother warned, frowning in disapproval at her daughter's tone.

Hazuki only sighed in response, turned back to her paper. _'I'll be fine,'_ She thought. _'It's not like I'm twelve anymore, I can take care of things myself…Most of the time. I don't necessarily like taking the train…But Tedachi doesn't have a car and Ryuji's being an idiot and won't do it either…Oh well.'_ She sighed again, turned towards the window in a manner that she repeated two days later as she waited for her class to end, the last five minutes taking what felt like _forever_ as the class wrapped up and the homeroom teacher went over various announcements before dismissing them.

' _Finally…'_ Hazuki thought, standing to pack her bag.

"Hey, Kino!" One of the boys said as he sauntered over.

"Oh, yes?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Why don't you come hang out with us tonight? Yokote's parents are on a business trip, so he's having a party."

"You know I'd love to…But I have to work. I'm so sorry about that."

"Aw, come on. I'm sure they won't mind if you skip."

"I'm sorry, I really can't! It's the final rehearsal. Thank you so much for the invitation though!" She called as she quickly exited the room after pulling her coat on, thinking as she headed out, _'Idiots. They know better than to ask me to their stupid gatherings. I have much better things to do than hang out with a bunch of losers. I have places to be and important people to impress…I have no time for this high school bullshit.'_

While part of her felt bad for ditching her class during cleaning, the other part couldn't care less as she boarded the train. She had warned them that she had a job to get to that day, and they could deal with it accordingly. Besides, as far as Hazuki was concerned, cleaning was rather unbecoming and not to be done by someone of her status, unless it was to impress someone or help out her future husband, whom she thought about all through the ride, even taking a moment out to admire the picture of him she kept around while getting her hair done.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Michiru teased, coming up and setting a hand on Hazuki's shoulder while she waited for her curlers to set.

"Huh?!" Hazuki's head shot up and out of her recurring fantasy about dancing with Tedachi in a moonlit garden. "Oh…Michiru."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well…Tedachi's not really…I mean, I guess he could be. He is my future husband after all."

"Aren't you a little young to be engaged?" The older woman asked carefully, moving to sit in one of the chairs next to Hazuki.

"Oh, we're not engaged…Not yet, anyway."

"Hm…

"What about you?" Hazuki asked. "You said that you had someone. Tell me about him."

"Oh, goodness…Where to begin with –"

" _Michiru_!" The director's voice called, cutting the conversation short. "We're ready for you now."

"Alright," She nodded, stood and elegantly sauntered off, her cerulean gown trailing behind her.

Once she was gone, Hazuki turned back to her own dark jeans and green top, deciding almost immediately that she liked the blue of the dress and that it would be a better match. Not that the green looked bad…She just wanted something a little different.

"Oh well…" She muttered, reached for the magazine on the vanity table and began flipping through it to distract herself until the stylist came back to undo and then set her hair before ushering her off for a rehearsal that went fairly well. All final alterations for her had been finished, outfits finalised, and jewellery chosen, minus the necklace she was still on the hunt for to match with the teal dress.

She made sure to politely thank everyone as they wrapped up, taking a cue from Michiru, whom she noticed seemed to be on everyone's good side due to her regal but polite demeanor. Something she began to wish she had…Instead she'd always used false smiles and sweet voices to get her way and hid away who she truly was. Sure, she knew she was vain and demanding, but figured that, at least she knew what she wanted out of life. However, she also found that it was easier for people to accept a clumsy airhead with a sweet voice than a confident girl with a bit of a vain side.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" She muttered to herself as she headed down the main hall after changing. _'I may not be as elegant as her now…But I'm still young too…I'm sure I can…What the fuck?'_ She thought, groaning when she came to the door and saw that it was _pouring_ outside _and_ that she was stuck, as both her parents had gone out of town for the day and weren't due to return until the next morning and she knew no one else who could drive, besides Tedachi, who didn't have a car, and Ryuji who lived an hour and a half away.

' _Great! Just fucking great! Ugh…I guess I'm running for it…'_ She then took in a breath, threw open the door and started running.

Meanwhile, in the front seat of a black car, Michiru glanced at her hand mirror and then out the window with a content sigh, carefully moving her hand over to cover her girlfriend's on the gear shift and getting a soft smile in response as they rode in a comfortable silence until Michiru sat up and gasped.

' _Is that…It can't be…Hazuki?!'_ She thought, glancing back as the car passed her while she headed down the sidewalk.

"Ruka, we need to turn back," She ordered.

"What?"

"That girl…She's in the show with me. We can't just leave her in the rain."

"Whatever you say, Michi," The blonde shrugged, stopped the car, looked around and quickly whipped it around.

' _Hey! Wasn't that car…'_ Hazuki thought as the same black car came back down the street and then stopped in front of her, her guard immediately rising as she prepared to run and one of the windows came down.

"Michiru?!" She asked.

"Get in," Michiru said curtly, frowning at the girl's hesitation as she hit the unlock button for the back door. " _Now_."

Startled by her forcefulness, Hazuki obeyed and quickly slid into the backseat.

"I'm sorry about this…" She said, grateful to be out of the cold.

"Where's your mother? Wasn't she with you last time?"

"She and my father are out of town…They don't return until tomorrow morning. I was supposed to take the train…But I didn't know it was supposed to rain…So I didn't bring an umbrella."

"You can use that jacket back there if you want," The driver spoke up, prompting the girl to look up and meet with dark eyes in the mirror.

"Thanks…" She muttered.

"This is Haruka," Michiru explained.

"Yo," Haruka greeted Hazuki, who only nodded, a pause settling as she adjusted herself before saying,

"I'm Hazuki Kino…It's nice to meet you."

"Michiru says you're in the show with her."

"Yes. I'm in the teen casual section."

"Hm."

"Wait, shouldn't I tell you where I live?"

"Don't. You can stay with us for the night," Michiru offered. "We'll call your mother when we get to the house."

"Oh, no! Please don't! I'd hate to inconvenience you. I was the dummy who thought I could run through the rain in November! You shouldn't be…"

"Hazuki, don't."

"Don't…What?"

"Hide behind that façade of yours. Just be yourself."

"Are you're not stupid. What other choice did you have, honestly?" Haruka commented, frowning when she came to a red light. "You're just lucky Michiru spotted you."

"I guess…" Hazuki sighed, leaned into the seat as a comfortable silence fell over the group and they continued on, eventually stopping in front of a quaint house at the end of a secluded road.

"Stay," Haruka ordered the girl as she and Michiru stepped out and each opened an umbrella, soon coming around to Hazuki's door, opening it and motioning for her to join her underneath of the umbrella as they walked the path to the house.

"Call your mother and I'll set a bath," Michiru said to Hazuki as she slipped off her boots. "Ruka, see if you can find her something to wear for afterwards."

"You don't –" Hazuki started.

"Yes, we do. You can't stay in those wet clothes, you'll get sick," Haruka scolded, quickly making her way up the stairs following her girlfriend, leaving Hazuki alone to call her mother, who, while she was not happy with the situation was grateful to the help given to her daughter and told Hazuki to tell the two women so before hanging up.

' _Ugh. I feel like an idiot,'_ Hazuki thought with a heavy sigh as she leaned into the sofa cushions, taking a few moments to look up and around the room, which held an air of simple elegance. While sparsely decorated, it made use of what it did have. Her attention then turned to the mantel piece, and, after a quick look around, she got up and wandered over to look at the pictures.

"What are you _doing_?!" Haruka snapped, laughing when the dark-haired girl whipped around. "Got'cha." She teased, stepping up to join her.

"Who are these two?" Hazuki asked carefully, gesturing to a picture of Haruka and Michiru in front of the house with a young girl and an emerald-haired woman.

"That's Hotaru and Setsuna. They live here too, but you won't see them tonight. Setsuna went with Hotaru to chaperone her class trip. They won't be home for two more days."

"So…They're your housemates?"

"Well, Setsuna is. Hotaru is kind of…Our adopted daughter. She's a relative of Setsuna's. Her parents died in an accident years ago and we ended up taking her in," Haruka lied. There was no way in hell she was about to tell anyone the truth of everything that happened all those years ago. Not that they would believe her anyway, because, to anyone else, the story would sound like something out of a convoluted anime.

"Oh."

"Anyway, here's some clothes. I hope they'll work. Michi is a little taller than you, so they'll probably be big, but it's better than staying in yours."

"Right."

"You can head upstairs now too. Michiru is ready for you."

Hazuki gave a brief nod in response and scurried off. As soon as she turned away, the blonde stalked over to the sofa and carefully picked up the girl's designer jacket to hang it up, thinking as she did so that it was far from conducive for walking in the rain and hoping it didn't end up ruined after being waterlogged.

Meanwhile, Hazuki walked about upstairs, taking a few minutes to look over the rooms before finding and knocking on the bathroom door, getting a soft welcome in response as she slid the door open to find Michiru sitting on the edge of the bathtub swirling blue water around with her hand.

"Why is the water blue?" She asked.

"It's a bath bomb. Makes it look more like the ocean…Plus, Ruka likes the way it smells," Michiru explained.

"Why does it matter what your housemate thinks?"

Michiru blinked at her, letting the comment sink in a moment before she giggled. "You're funny, you know that…right?"

' _Um…Okay?'_ Hazuki raised an eyebrow as she began to undo her top, eyes widening slightly when the other woman stood and started fiddling with the tie on the pale blue, satin robe she was wearing.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"No…Not really," Hazuki muttered. She was used to bathing with other women, having done so during the trip she took to the summer house and the several onsen trips she and her parents had taken when she was younger. And she figured that, even if she did take issue with it, she was in no place to complain, not after she had been rescued from rain, given clothes _and_ a warm bath.

"You know…We never got to finish out conversation from earlier…" Michiru commented awhile later as she slipped into the bathwater after washing up.

"Huh?" Hazuki asked.

"Why don't you tell me more about that man of yours?"

"Oh. That. Well…Let's see…" Hazuki paused to ring out her hair. "Tedachi and I have known each other since I was a kid. I've always loved him…At least that's what my mother tells me. He's sweet and kind…Though he does tease me sometimes. But, I guess he does that to everyone. He's always been supportive of me and my modeling ambition…For the most part. He's been weird lately. And scolding me more than he ever has."

"I can't blame him," Michiru commented, reaching over for the large seashell sitting on the opposite edge of the tub.

"Excuse me?" The younger girl snapped as she stood, moved to stand in front of the tub and climbing in when the other woman moved her legs up.

"How do I put this…" Michiru muttered, tapping the fingers on her free hand on the bathtub's edge. "Your façade is rather annoying and unnecessary."

"What do you—"

"I know you're not stupid. And so do _you_. You act like you're some dumb little airhead because it's easier for people to deal with and forgive you if they think you're just naïve when in reality, you're quite vain and have a tendency to lash out if things don't go your way."

Hazuki scoffed. "You don't know _anything_."

Michiru only smirked, leaned back against the tub wall.

"What are you doing?" Hazuki asked after staring into the water for awhile.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you? If you put these shells to your ear, you can hear the ocean. I've always felt…a _connection_ to the sea. So, it calms me."

"That's _nonsense_."

Michiru frowned, but ultimately ignored her comment, letting an uncomfortable silence fall around them until a knock came at the door.

"Michi?" Haruka said. "I'm going to order something for dinner. If there anything specific you want?"

"You know me," Michiru replied, turned to Hazuki. "What about you?"

"Oh…Um…I don't eat takeout. It's horrible for your figure," The dark-haired girl replied with a frown, earning a sigh in response before Michiru declared,

"Surprise her!" She then laughed at Hazuki's pout and returned to losing herself in her thoughts while the younger girl sighed in defeat.

* * *

' _I just met her a few days ago…I never would have thought something that small would lead me to me eating at her table…And borrowing some of her clothes…'_ Hazuki thought awhile later once she and her aqua-haired companion had finally emerged for dinner, uneasily fiddling with the sleeve of the too-big, blue satin pyjamas she'd been given.

"Is something wrong?" Haruka asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm okay. I'm just a little spacey sometimes," Hazuki said with an innocent laugh that Michiru raised an eyebrow at, though it was hard to take her seriously with the food in her mouth.

' _Fine…'_ Hazuki sighed in response to the look and finally began to eat, ignoring the urge to make a comment about how awful the food was for them. She'd never liked quick-service food. It was lazy…And often filled with horrible preservatives and things simply not conducive for keeping her model figure, though she did note that Michiru seemed to be okay with it, and that, since she was practically perfect…then something must be alright with it _this time_.

"Hey, she likes it! I must have chosen all right!" Haruka commented with a light laugh, reaching over the table and promptly getting her hand smacked once it got close enough to her girlfriend's plate. She pulled back with an exaggerated gasp, the action earning her a slight smirk that, if they hadn't had company, she would have kissed off the other woman's face.

' _These two are…weird,'_ Hazuki decided.

"So, Hazuki…I can call you Hazuki, right?" Haruka said.

"Yes."

"Are you still in school?"

"I'm in my third year of high school."

"Oh, that must be fun."

"Not really. My classmates aren't worth much."

"So…You don't have any friends?"

"Not really. I have acquaintances mostly…Except for Tedachi. He's my friend."

"Tedachi?"

"Apparently he's her future husband," Michiru added, remembering her earlier conversation with the younger woman.

"Aren't you a little young to be engaged?" Haruka teased.

"We're not engaged…Yet. I'm hoping though. But, enough about me…What about you two?" Hazuki asked, gesturing toward Michiru before continuing with, "You mentioned you were involved with someone earlier."

"Oh, yeah. Let's see…" Michiru paused, set her chopsticks across her empty plate. "My person is a lot like yours. Kind and sweet. Would do anything for me…But also a huge tease. And a _flirt_. The amount of time they spend with other girls is _unbearable_ ," She said, emphasising the last word with a dramatic tone.

"Well, my partner can be so _dramatic_ sometimes," Haruka cut in. "But it's alright. It's never more than a tease. Otherwise, everything is usually good."

"I wonder…Will I get to meet the lucky men one day?" Hazuki thought aloud.

Both women blinked at her, and then promptly laughed as they stood to collect their dishes.

"You're cute, you know that?" Haruka teased as she and Michiru headed back into the kitchen.

' _Why do they keep telling me that?!'_ Hazuki frowned and turned back to the last bit of her food, taking her dishes into the kitchen once she finished and then declaring that she was tired and was going to get ready for bed. Once she said so, Haruka left Michiru to the dishes and led Hazuki upstairs to the guest room, telling her that it was hers for the night before leaving the girl to her own devices, which led to Hazuki simply lying in bed, messing with her phone for an hour or so before she passed out, waking up a few hours later utterly confused as to where she was.

"What happened?" She said to no one as she sat up and grabbed her mobile, which let her know it was past midnight. She frowned at it and carefully stood, easily making her way into the hall, which was quiet and dark, aside from the faint line of moonlight coming over from the room across from her that she curiously padded over to.

" _Lullay Neptune Princess, goodnight lover of mine_ ," Haruka sang softly, gently running her fingers through her lover's wavy locks as she sat next to her sleeping form. _"And rest now in the ocean's embrace. Bear up our lullaby, winds of the cosmos, through cloud and through sky and through sea. Carry the peace and the coolness of night…And carry my sorrow in kind. Michi, you're loved so much more than you'll know…May troubles be far from your mind…"_ Haruka trailed off, looked down with a light smile and left the other woman with a kiss to her hair before standing and making her way out, raising an eyebrow when she found Hazuki on the other side of the door.

"I thought you were sleeping," She commented.

"I _was_. But, now I'm not…I guess," Hazuki shrugged, followed the blonde as she headed for the stairs. "Does…she have trouble sleeping?"

"Who? Michiru? No. Not really. Why?"

"Well, it's just…The song…I mean I couldn't really hear anything, but…It sounded pretty regardless, so I guess I just figured…"

"That's more for me than anything," Haruka shrugged once they hit the ground floor. "I'm probably going to watch something for a bit. You can join me if you want."

"No…I think I'll just get a drink and go back to bed."

"Suit yourself," Haruka shrugged, moved to the living room while Hazuki puttered about in the kitchen until she found a glass, filled it and headed back up, realising just before she fell asleep that she had completely forgotten to thank them, having been too wrapped up in watching and getting to know these new people, and reminded herself to do so when she got up the following morning. Of course, by the time she got up, the thought wasn't even on her mind as a soft melody came to her ears. She listened for a moment, and then got up to follow the sound, finding Michiru playing her violin in her bedroom in front of a big window. The rain from the previous night had cleared, leaving a glittering sunshine that illuminated and bounced off the satin fabric of her matching pale blue robe and slip as she took small, graceful steps in time with the tune.

' _God, she really is perfect. I know they said she played the violin, but…_ _ **damn**_ _. It's so graceful and elegant. The mark of a true lady…'_ Hazuki thought as she got lost in the romantic tune, her fantasies soon bringing her thoughts around to Tedachi. _'I wonder…If I learned to play so beautifully…Would he fall for me? If I could just be half as graceful…'_

"Hazuki?" Michiru asked once she turned around.

"Yes?" Hazuki asked, quickly snapping out of her trance. She had been so invested she hadn't even noticed the music had stopped.

Michiru laughed. "How are you this morning?" She asked.

"I'm alright," The younger girl shrugged.

"That's good," Michiru commented, stepping over to put her violin back in its case. "Did you sleep well?"

Hazuki nodded and then asked, "Where's Haruka?"

"Probably out on a drive."

"Hey…Um…Michiru?"

"Ye—" The older woman trailed off when she turned to find Hazuki in her face.

"Will you teach me how to play the violin like that?!" Hazuki begged.

"This is…Sudden. Why?"

"Um…No reason! I just…Um…Always wanted to learn, but…"

"I do teach a class…But it's all children."

"That's fine. I'll do whatever it takes!" Hazuki declared, thinking, _'Anything to get Tedachi away from that woman. With my looks, charm and musical talents I'll be able to sweep him right out from under her!'_

"Let's talk about it over breakfast," Michiru suggested as she headed for the door.

"Oh, right! Coming!"

* * *

By the time Hazuki was dropped off and the show came around the following evening she found herself more determined than ever to learn how to be an elegant lady. It seemed to be that no matter what she did or who she was with, Michiru carried a lovely, regal air that Hazuki wanted. She convinced herself that Tedachi would love it if she was a little more elegant and mature and the thought drove her throughout the show as she and the other girls showed off the new spring line, her briefly pausing and gasping when she caught a familiar set of eyes in the crowd and gave a meek wave before turning on cue and heading back. She loved the spotlight, and was happy to indulge in it, but at the same time, was grateful when she was finally finished so she could watch and admire Michiru's set, gasping along with the rest of the crowd when she actually began to play her violin, which was meant to be used as a prop, for the audience, who _adored_ it and her.

"You're drooling," Haruka teased, laughing at Hazuki's startled expression after she had come up behind her.

"H—Haruka! When did you get here?!"

"I've been here, Silly. I've been helping Michiru."

"She's killing it out there."

"She always does," Haruka shrugged just as the piece ended and Michiru gave a bow, exited the stage to stand back with her and Hazuki as the last woman finished before she took the younger girl's arm and led her out with the others to give a final bow before they all gathered and mingled backstage with each other and family members, including one Hazuki hadn't expected.

" _Tedachi_!" She exclaimed, tearing from her new friends as soon as she saw him.

"Hey," Tedachi greeted as his cousin threw her arms around him and his girlfriend came up behind him with the flowers.

"You said you weren't coming!"

"I—I mean, _we_ weren't. But, Kazuo got a call about leaving early, so we went out for lunch instead and rushed right over."

"Against my will," Akito added, frowning at her surroundings. The air smelled like makeup and hairspray and all around her were _perfect_ women in long dresses that intimated her. Though, she wouldn't dare say so aloud.

"Well, no one asked _you_ ," Hazuki snapped.

"Fine. I guess I'll just keep these then," Akito snapped back, turned away with the flowers in her arms.

"Cut it out," Tedachi scolded both women, broke away from Hazuki and went to take the flowers from his girlfriend, whispering, "Be _nice_."

"She started it…" Akito muttered.

"That must be him," Haruka commented at the scene as she and Michiru hung back. "He's not bad looking."

"Something is off though…" Michiru muttered, reached into her handbag for her mirror and frowned, soon smiling when Hazuki came back up to talk to them while Tedachi led Akito off, his cousin following them moments later after a brief conversation about what to do after the show.

"Tedachi! I want you to meet—" Hazuki said, abruptly stopping when she turned a corner and found him locked in lingering kiss with Akito, who giggled and kissed him again after breaking apart. _'He comes to_ _ **my**_ _show and then runs off to make out with her?! Ugh. What is it about her?! Sure, she's strong and respectable, but so am I…At least I…Huh?'_ She thought, looking up when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Michiru…"

"That's him, isn't it?" The aqua-haired woman asked, staring straight at the couple.

Hazuki nodded. "It is."

"Who's that with him?"

"She, well…"

" _Hazuki_ ," Michiru whipped her around, locked her eyes with the girl's. " _Who_ is she?"

"She…She's Tedachi's _girlfriend_ , alright?" Hazuki snapped, holding back a soft sob. "Her name is Akito. She's rich and powerful and…Apparently something that I'm not! And…It's not fair!"

"Back up. She's his _girlfriend_? You said he was your boyfriend."

"I never said that."

"You said he was your future husband…But you weren't' engaged. Meaning, he's supposed to be your boyfriend."

"He's not…Not really. He's my cousin," Hazuki admitted. "He's taken such good care of me since I was little and always looked out for me. He's kind and attractive and…Everything I want. I've been trying so hard since I was little and then…He found her. Since then it's been all about her. Akito wants to go to the beach. Akito's sick. I'm going on a date with _Akito_. It's awful…Watching him fall all over her."

"But, Hazuki…If he loves her, then who are you to interfere? Even if he is your cousin?"

"Because…We're meant to be! I've known it since—" Her words were cut off by Michiru putting a finger to her lips.

"This is why you wanted me to teach you the violin so suddenly…Isn't it? You wanted to impress him."

Hazuki nodded, "I thought…If I could become more elegant and mature, more… _like you_ , then he'd want me. It clearly worked for you, unless you have an _imaginary boyfriend_."

"Hazuki, listen to me. I know you love him. I can sense it. But I also don't think you're meant to be with him forever…if at all. It's clear that he wants someone else. Matters of the heart are delicate and shouldn't be toyed with so carelessly. You can't push two happy people apart just to get your own happiness. _That_ wouldn't be fair. Trust me, if it's meant to be, it will be. But for now, you need to leave it alone. You can still admire him…But you really need to think about what you're doing and how you're approaching it, do you understand?"

"But…But…"

" _No_ ," Michiru scolded, waiting until the girl's eyes went downward. "I will hear no more of this. Now, come on. We have to change."

"Right…" Hazuki sighed but did as she was told, figuring that she could catch up to Tedachi once she was finished, but also thinking about what Michiru said and quickly deciding she was wrong. She had to be. Yes, matters of the heart were delicate…Which is why she just needed to be a little more careful and discreet. No more outbursts. She would do things maturely…catch his eye from afar.

' _She'll see! Once I learn that violin, I'll be on the right path and then Akito will be no more. I mean, what can_ _ **she**_ _do, honestly?'_ Hazuki thought, the idea drawing a small laugh from her as she headed down the hall and knocked on the door to Michiru's dressing room.

"Michi—" She stopped, dropped her handbag at the door, far from worried about the makeup scattered about as she watched the woman breaking from what looked like a heated kiss…with _Haruka_. "How…What? But you're…And she's…You said…"

"I never said my lover was a man," Michiru laughed.

"You mean you didn't know?" Haruka asked, shaking her head.

"But…How do you have sex?!" Hazuki blurted out before she could stop herself, quickly slapping her hand over her mouth as Michiru's face flushed over and Haruka laughed.

"Well…Let's see…First we take our clothes off…"

" _Haruka_!" Michiru quickly elbowed her girlfriend in the stomach.

"What? She asked."

Michiru groaned, grabbed her handbag and quickly swept from the room, Haruka and Hazuki following close behind.


End file.
